Hidden Talents
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Jane follows Lisbon, curious as to where she goes after work. He hides and he watched, and he's amazed... It's certainly a new side of her. Jisbon!


**Hi guys... i'm on a roll with Mentalist fics. I hope you like this one. I'm feeling a bit down, that happens when you get a text from one of your best friends saying "ur a b1tch". Anyway.. enough of my problems, enjoy the fic! It's a one shot, but if you want more you'll have to ask! **

He watched, with light amusement, he had to keep quiet and very still, she could never see him watch, she'd kill him.

But it was mesmerizing, and completely unexpected, coming from her of all people.

He couldn't keep her eyes off her.

He shouldn't have followed her; it was an awful, immoral thing to do. But boy was he glad he'd done it.

She looked so beautiful.

It was so out of character for her, no wonder she kept it quiet from her work colleagues, she'd never hear the end of it.

He watched her from his hiding place. It was nice to see her, unguarded, walls down she was letting herself go completely, and it was an amazing sight. Her dark hair was up in a sleek ponytail, and she was wearing tight fitting leggings and a simple, plain tank top.

And she, Teresa Lisbon, was dancing her heart out.

Jane thought he was dreaming when she first saw it, it was such a surreal sight. But there she was, alone in a ballet studio/hall and he was hiding behind the door, peering through the small window of glass in the door. With mirrors covering all four walls it wasn't difficult to see, yet he yearned for a better view.

He spinned, and twirled, with such grace it blew his mind. But seriously he wouldn't have pegged Lisbon for the dancing type.

She was amazing, and, god, he didn't know she was that flexible either…

He cursed himself for thinking those thoughts… they were forbidden in his mind, but Lisbon in rather tight clothing wasn't exactly helping.

The song finished, so she stopped briefly to put another one on, and immediately lurched back into another mind blowing routine.

Suddenly, she froze. She was looking straight at him. Crap.

He quickly turned to leave.

"Jane!" She shouted, and ran after him. He stopped and turned to her, in time to catch the mortified expression on her face.

Except the expression didn't go away, as he expected, she didn't hide it.

"What the hell are you doing here Jane?" She asked, practically shouting.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," she said, carrying the sentence off spectacularly unconvincingly.

"Yes you are,"

"I'm not, I'm pissed off,"

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about," Jane said.

"Yeah right," she said dismissively.

"I won't, I am however curious, why are you so upset at me seeing you dance?"

"I'm not," she repeated.

Well, she was lying, but she was consistent, he'd give her that.

"You're lying," he told her.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"You answer mine, I'll answer yours," she said.

"You first," Jane said.

"No," she looked at him accusingly, "You."

"No, because if I answer then you won't be compelled to answer my question, whereas I will tell you the answer you want anyway."

She rolled her eyes at him, and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her forearm.

"Wait Lisbon,"

"What?" She said, clearly upset.

"You were amazing." He said quietly.

"Thanks," she said, equally as quiet. "I'm, umm, I'm going to get changed now."

"Ok." He said. He'd wait.

She inwardly cursed Patrick Jane, as she felt the hot beads of water drum against her skin. But showers have a calming effect, and she soon got back to breathing normally.

Yeah she was upset, Jane, the physic had seen her loose control, let loose, whatever. And soon everyone one at work would know, and she'd have random people coming up to her making snide comments or mentioning it. It was freakin' high school all over again. The office was always full of rumours, she did not like it when they were about her. But that wasn't really it. She was good at dancing, she was great. But this was Jane. The man who, as much as she vehemently denied it, she had feelings for. Feelings that were growing. And this… incident left her feeling rather, exposed.

She came back out of the changing room, damp curls hanging down, refreshed and in slightly more casual than work clothing, but not in the leggings and tank top anymore.

And Jane was still there, back against the wall, fiddling with his keys.

Teresa groaned, "You're still here."

"You never answered my question." He said.

"I have no intention of doing so," she said.

He lifted his left hand to brush some of his hair out the way, and something caught her eye.

She stared, shocked, not sure if it was real, or if she was dreaming. His wedding ring was no longer on his finger.

He knew immediately what she was looking at.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, it's actually gone, well not gone, but is certainly off my hand."

He chuckled at her look of astonishment.

"Lisbon, I'm over her."

"You don't mean that," she said, sadly – it broke her heart.

"A part of me will always love her, and I will always love my daughter," he said, tears glistening in her eyes, "But I'm ready to start moving on."

She searched his deep, watering blue eyes.

And she thought she saw it, he actually meant it.

"Why are you so upset by me seeing one of your apparently hidden talents?"

She just shook her head.

"Seeing you in there…" he trailed off.

Screw words. Sometimes words failed.

He walked over to her, and looked into her confused and hurt eyes.

And crushed his lips against hers.

**Please review... they make me happy and i need a good dose of happiness!**

**Thanks,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
